Vampire (Race)
Vampires are a playable race in the Gigaverse, primarily native to Irroz. While they are not derivative of Demons, they are typically found in places under Demon council control. Physical Anthropology Due to the fact that Vampires can be nearly any species prior to the siring process, they do not have many notable physical averages. However, the vast majority of Vampires, turned or otherwise, have or develop red eyes and elongated canines. Most turned Vampires develop somewhat lightened or pallor skin tone. Turned Vampires Turned Vampires are Vampires that were previously another species. Any species can be turned into a Vampire, with the exception of Nephilims. Upon being sired, the aging process stops, and the being will forever appear the age that they were when they were sired, even if the person is a very young child. Siring Process The process begins with a humanoid drinking a Vampire's blood. The siring Vampire then drains the humanoid of blood, killing them. In three days time, the humanoid will reawaken as a Vampire. The siring Vampire typically takes care of the new Vampire for several months or more. Freshly turned Vampires typically fall in love with their sires, and can suffer crippling separation anxiety without them. This usually fades within three to six months. Pure Vampires Pure Vampires are Vampires that were born of two pure Vampire parents. There are very few pure Vampires in the world, at it is very difficult for a pregnant Vampire to maintain a high enough blood level to support a fetus for nine months. A Vampire mother's blood must pump at an almost living-humanoid level the entire duration of pregnancy in order to carry out a pure Vampire child, requiring a near constant consumption of blood. Vampire births have reported a higher rate of success when consuming humanoid blood, rather than animal blood. Artificial blood is not an acceptable substitute while pregnant. Partial Vampires Partial Vampires are Vampires who were born to one Vampire parent, and one living parent. It is far more common for the Vampire parent to be the father, due to the difficulty of childbirth for Vampire women. Partial Vampires have fewer, and sometimes even none of the side effects of turned or pure Vampirism. They usually have no trouble being in the sun, and do not need blood to survive; however, researchers have found that the consumption of blood can be very beneficial to the health of partial Vampires. Partial Vampires age very slowly, and eventually stop aging altogether. While most stop aging around the appearance of mid to late twenties, some partial Vampires can continue aging until they appear very elderly. Partial Vampires are just as immortal as their pure or turned counterparts. Diet Vampires have a very strict and specific diet. While they need very little blood to survive normally, many Vampires drink extra blood to maintian other bodily functions. Digestion of Food While Vampires cannot typically eat food, many turned Vampires struggle with the inability to eat and take extra steps to aid in their digestion. By drinking enough blood, Vampires can jump-start their digestion process. Some Vampires have actually perfected the art of cooking food with blood as a main ingredient, essentially doing their drinking and eating at the same time. However, maintaining a high enough blood level to digest more than small amounts of food can be very challenging for some and many Vampires simply learn to live without food. Blood Substitute Researches have developed a blood substitute that give Vampires the same benefits as drinking real blood. However, so many Vampires complain about the taste, consistency, and lack of bloodlust satisfaction, that it is very rarely consumed in mass quantities. Blood Bars Many blood bars are scattered across Daemon-populated areas, offering fresh blood of different varieties and sometimes mixed into cocktails. Live Donors In most areas, drinking blood directly from a live donor is illegal. Some blood bars have underground donor rings. Some offer donors in a prostitute-type fashion, with willing and paid donors, and some offer slave-type donors, with many even unconscious. Live donors are legal in few areas in Irroz, but only with the conscious consent of the donor. Blood Supply Blood for Vampires is typically supplied from animals or deceased humanoids. All humanoids can voluntarily become blood and organ donors, and, upon their death, their blood will be collected for the consumption of Vampires. Other blood found on the legal market commonly comes from cows or horses. Human Trafficking A large amount of humanoid blood on the market comes from illegal live donors. For more information, see the page on Human Trafficking. Crusniks 'Crusnik' is the term for Vampires who drink the blood of other Vampires. This results in a physically and mentally mutated state, in which the Vampire becomes ragged, hunched, and crazed. It is presumed that becoming a Crusnik results in complete insanity, as they are all observed as being nonverbal, unpredictable, and extremely violent. Because of their crazed states, Crusniks have no sense of danger, and are extremely powerful. Their physical strength is greatly improved, and they are reportedly difficult to kill. While Crusniks are rare, they are considered extremely dangerous. Specialized Crusnik hunters are required in most cases. Environmental Needs Few Vampires of any kind live outside of designated Vampire towns and cities due to their specific environmental needs. These towns and cities typically take place in areas that are often cloudy, or that have a lot of shade due to tree or building cover. Untrue to Vampire stereotypes, all Vampires can go out in the daytime. However, prolonged exposure to direct sunlight can severely burn their skin and eyes, rendering them blind or disfigured. This risk is reduced in the shade, and greatly reduced under specialized shades such as parasols or windows made specifically for extreme UV protection. Tabletop Info Stats Stat Bonus: Dexterity +2, Strength +2, Constitution -1 Skill Bonus: +2 Acrobatics, Deception, and Perception. -1 Medicine and Animal Handling. Base Speed: 35ft Weapon Proficiency: Scythe, Dagger Automatic Languages: Common, Demonic. Favored Class: Rogue, Warrior, Hunter. Appearance Size: Medium (5'1 ~ 6'0, 99lbs ~ 150lbs) Stance: Bipedal Skin: Any common (human) complexion, but will be more pale and grey-toned than before they were turned. Hair: Any Eyes: Red Features Low-light Vision: You see in dim light within a 60-foot radius as if it were bright light, and darkess in that radius as if it were dim. You cannot discern color in darkess, only shades of gray. Light Anemia: You suffer -5 Constitution and -5 Strength in natural light from the sun. This can be alleviated with the use of a Vampiric Parasol, but must be held in the off-hand, impairing the use of two-handed weapons. Wood Anemia: You take maximum damage from wooden weapons and arrows. Dark Drink: You may drink the blood of slain enemies to restore HP. 5% of HP restored from Animal blood, 10% of HP restored from Creature blood, 20% of HP restored from Humanoid blood. Category:Races